A corresponding cutting-assembly mount for hair clippers has an accommodating base, which can be fastened on the hair clippers, and an accommodating limb, which is mounted in a pivotable manner on the accommodating base, wherein an interchangeable cutting assembly can be arranged on the accommodating limb. Such cutting-assembly mounts are used typically for hair clippers used predominantly in the care of animals, and serve for accommodating an interchangeable cutting assembly which can be arranged on the hair clippers. The cutting-assembly mounts are designed, for this purpose, in the form of a swing-action mechanism, wherein the cutting assembly can be arranged on the accommodating limb of the cutting-assembly mount, e.g. it can be pushed onto the same, and then, together with the accommodating limb, can be swung onto the hair clippers in the direction of the accommodating base and fixed there, for example by latching.
In the case of the known cutting-assembly mounts, such latching takes place even when the cutting-assembly mount is accidentally swung closed without the cutting assembly inserted, i.e. when the accommodating limb is pivoted in the direction of the accommodating base, and latched there, without any cutting assembly arranged thereon. If swung closed without any cutting assembly arranged thereon, the prior-art cutting-assembly mounts can be opened again only with the aid of a tool and thus have the disadvantage that any further use of the hair clippers is not possible if there is no suitable tool available or handling thereof is mismanaged. Furthermore, mismanagement of the appropriate tool gives rise to an increased risk of injury.
Accordingly it would be desirable to eliminate the aforementioned problems.